Shieldcrusher Viking
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. |flavor text = Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it.}} Shieldcrusher Viking is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has the [[Card|'Bullseye']] trait, and his ability empties the plant hero's Super-Block Meter every time he does damage to them. Origins He is based on a Viking, a Norse seafarer who raided and traded from the Vikings' Scandinavian homelands across wide areas of northern, central and Eastern Europe, during the late 8th to the late 11th centuries. His name is a combination of the words "shieldcrusher," referring to his ability, and "Viking," the historical person he was based on. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Trait:' Bullseye *'Ability: '''When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it. Update history Update 1.2.11 * Strategies With Shieldcrusher Viking is a powerful zombie and shines on many decks due to his relatively good stats, the Bullseye trait, and most importantly, his ability, which depletes your opponent's Super-Block Meter completely. Using him early on can really struggle the plant hero, but later on can be used for powerful support against tougher plants. Although, using every brain on him early might not be a good plan, especially against or heroes who can use tricks such as Sizzle to destroy him. To play him safely, use him with Teleport whenever an open lane is available. This will ensure that you can empty the opponent's Block Meter easily. However, your opponent might be able to predict your next move, or take advantage and boost some plants. They may also play Brainana, ruining the combo. Remember that it is best to play him early, because his ability is useless when your opponent has no more blocks available. The safest and best lane to play him is on the heights, as his ability allows other zombie fighters to damage your opponent with little worry about them blocking and avoiding taking damage, as well as granting him immunity to , Scorched Earth, and Precision Blast. If you are playing as Rustbolt, you can play him on turn 3 if you use the and Brain Vendor combo. He can cause massive destruction that will destroy nearly every plant during this time, as the only plants that can remove him available on turn 3 is Shamrocket, Transmogrify, , and . Play him in an empty lane to deal easy 5 damage to the hero. You can also use Lurch for Lunch, or any card that causes a bonus attack to easily take out plants that stand in the way. Since he is a pirate zombie, you can also put him in a pirate deck with and , although only Super Brainz can do this normally. Against Due to his decent stats, he is very difficult to handle if he is played on the 5th turn. You can't block his attack either, as he has the Bullseye trait, making him even more dangerous. It is even more dangerous if your opponent combines this with Teleport, which can easily make you lose. If your opponent is saving up 6 or more brains, consider playing Brainana to prevent this, or play Black-Eyed Pea or Sportacus to try and discourage them. You can either play tricks that can instantly destroy him like , Shamrocket, Lawnmower, and Sizzle, or have a plant with 5 strength or more to destroy him at once. [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] him should be a last resort option, as your opponent can just play him again. Gallery ShieldCrushDescNew.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's statistics ShieldCrushNewCards.PNG|Shieldcrusher Viking's card ShieldcrusherVikingHD.png|HD Shieldcrusher Viking Viking attack.jpg|Shieldcrusher Viking attacking Muscle Sprout Shieldcrusher emptying block meter.png|Shieldcrusher Viking activating his ability that is emptying Solar Flare's block meter FrozenShieldcrusherVikingPvZH.jpg| Frozen Shieldcrusher Viking LawnmowerDestroyingShieldcrusherViking.jpg| being used on Shieldcrusher Viking Screenshot 2016-12-03-18-30-49.jpg|Gigantic Shieldcrusher Viking due to a glitch Amphibiouscrusher.jpg|A Shieldcrusher Viking on an aquatic lane ShieldcrusherVikingconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's concept art WeedWhackonShieldcrusherViking.jpg|Weed Whack being used on Shieldcrusher Viking Chrusherandsomeguy.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's card image tripleshieldcrusher.jpg|Three Shieldcrusher Vikings on the field Ohyeahbaby.png|Zombot Plank Walker making two Shieldcrusher Vikings Screenshot (31).png|Shieldcrusher Viking destroyed Old Shieldcrusher statistics.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's statistics ShieldcrushingCard.PNG|Shieldcrusher Viking's card ShieldcrusherVikingHDescription.png|Shieldcrusher Viking's statistics ShieldcrusherVikingUnlock.png|The player receiving Shieldcrusher Viking from a Premium Pack ShieldcrusherVikingExample.gif|After attacking, Shieldcrusher Viking drains Wall-Knight's Block Meter (animated) before the 1.2.11 update, notice the old block meter Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|Shieldcrusher Viking in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack Trivia *He is the only pirate zombie in the Brainy class. *He was also the only zombie with the ability to cause the phrase "Drained!" to appear when it hurts the plant hero without glitches. **Sometimes, the phrase "Drained!" is displayed after Soul Patch is destroyed, due to a glitch since it takes damage for the Plant Hero. *He strongly resembles one of the zombies in the Viking World from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Category:Mustache cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Bullseye zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies